The purpose of this study is to better understand the processes involved in the development of various eye conditions, such as uveitis, disorders of the conjunctiva, cornea, vitreous and retina, metabolic or genetic eye diseases or eye tumors, in order to develop better methods of diagnosis and treatment. Patients who require eye surgery to treat an eye disease or other disease in which the eye is involved may participate in this study. Samples of eye tissue and fluid that are normally removed and discarded during eye surgery will instead be given to researchers for study. The tissues will be examined under microscope and studied using sophisticated chemical and biological tests. Immune cells from blood samples may also be examined. These studies will help better understand and diagnose the various eye diseases and to develop more attractive therapies